Spike Top
|location = Mt. Lavalava/Creepy Steeple/Flipside Pit of 100 Trials/Rustle Burrow/Holey Thicket/Chomp Ruins/Rumble Volcano/Redpepper Volcano/Redpepper Crater |hp = 5 |ap = 3 |df = 4 |wn = Quake Attacks/Flipped Over |wp = Underside if flipped over |tattle = See Tattle section|card = 18}} Spike Tops are just Buzzy Beetles with spikes on top. Becuase of this, they cannot be jumped on normally without hurting Mario or his Partner. The Spike Tops in Paper Mario have red shells, while the ones in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door are blue. They reappear in Super Paper Mario with blue shells. In ''Paper Mario: Sticker Star'' and ''Paper Mario: Color Splash'', their shells have reverted back to being red, but they still attack by charging at Mario inside their shells. History Paper Mario In Paper Mario, Spike Tops appear as enemies in Mt. Lavalava. They are fire resistant, but can be stunned by flipping them over. Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door In Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, Spike Tops reappear in the Creepy Steeple, and fight alongside Buzzy Beetles. They fight like they did in the previous game, and have their shell color changed to blue. Super Paper Mario Spike Tops reappear with their blue colored shell, and this time around, they do not charge at Mario. Paper Mario: Sticker Star In Sticker Star, Spike Tops revert back to their red shell design, and their charge attack now has a chance of giving Mario a dizzy status. Paper Mario: Color Splash Spike Tops return once again, and are commonly found in the Red Region. They are found in the Redpepper Volcano, and fight in the same way they did in Sticker Star. Tattle Paper Mario: This is Spike Top. Spike Tops have spikes on top. Duh! Max HP: 4, Attack Power: 3, Defense Power: 4. They're tough, just like Buzzy Beetles, and fire attacks don't affect 'em at all. But their defense power drops if you can flip 'em over. ''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door: ''That's a Spike Top. It's a Buzzy Beetle with a spike on its back. Max HP is 5, Attack is 3, and Defense is 4. Like other Buzzies, fire and explosions have absolutely no effect on it. But, you can flip it over to drop its Defense to 0! I'm sure you know this already, but try not to jump on it. That spike hurts. ''Super Paper Mario: ''This is a Spike Top. It's a Buzzy Beetle with...well, a spike on top of its shell... Max HP is 1, Attack is 2, and Defense is 3. Even flames won't scorch its hard shell... On top of that, it has a spike. What can we do about this prickly foe...? Throw something at it or use an item... That spike can cause a painful poke... I suggest you just leave it be... Related Enemies *Buzzy Beetle *Spiky Parabuzzy *Red Spike Top Category:Enemies Category:Buzzy Beetles Category:Lavalava Island Category:Twilight Town Category:Spiky Enemies Category:Ground Enemies Category:Paper Mario Enemies Category:The Thousand-Year Door Enemies Category:Super Paper Mario Enemies Category:Characters Category:Paper Mario Characters Category:Super Paper Mario Characters Category:Sub-Species Category:Koopa Troop Spike Top Spike Top